A hands-on workshop in the laboratory introduced eleven students from laboratories from all over the world to gold labeling. Selected participants brought samples of their own to label and view in the STEM. The participants considered it very successfiil. It is quite possible that we repeat it, since many more people were interested than lab space allowed.